Odcinek 57
to pięćdziesiąty siódmy odcinek Boku no Hero Academia, a zarazem dziewiętnasty odcinek 3 sezonu. Opis Stu studentów, którzy zdali pierwszą fazę egzaminu, ma za zadanie uratować członków Help Us Company, którzy są uwięzieni w strefie katastrofy. Są grupą profesjonalistów, którzy wyszkolili się do działania jako obywatele potrzebujący ratunku. Ubrali się jak ranni i starali się, aby studenci ich uratowali. Izuku uważa, że ten scenariusz był zainspirowany scenariuszem incydentu z Kamino. Tenya mówi, że było wiele ofiar, podczas gdy ich grupa skupiła się na ratowaniu Katsukiego. Izuku stwierdza, że będą musieli zrobić wszystko, co w ich mocy. Hanta mówi Denkiemu i Minoru, że Izuku musiał walczyć z Camie, kiedy była naga, przez co obaj wpadają w zazdrość. Konfrontują się z Izuku i nie pozwalają mu tego wyjaśnić. Camie zauważa ich i macha do Izuku, dodatkowo wzmacniając implikacje, że Izuku ma jakiś związek z dziewczyną. Przerywają im to uczniowie Shiketsu. Nagamasa Mora pyta Katsukiego, czy spotkał Seijiego na polu bitwy. Katsuki odpowiada, że go znokautował, a Nagamasa przeprasza za zachowanie Seiji'ego. Chce zbudować pozytywne relacje między U.A. i Shiketsu. To myli Shoto, ponieważ Inasa spojrzał na niego dziwnie, kiedy wszedł wcześniej do przedpokoju. Shoto pyta Inasę, czy ma jakiś problem. Inasa patrzy na Shoto i mówi mu, że nienawidzi Shoto i Endeavoar. Przyznaje, że Shoto się zmienił, ale mówi, że jego oczy wciąż są takie same jak u jego ojca. Camie żegna się z Izuku i obaj chłopcy znów na niego naskakują. Momo każe im przestać się tak zachowywać. Ochaco obserwuje, jak Camie wychodzi z budynku i stara się pogodzić z uczuciami do Izuku. Próbuje z nim porozmawiać, ale nagle zaczyna się test. Scenariusz jest taki, że atak terrorystyczny złoczyńców zniszczył miasto i jest wielu cywilów potrzebujących ratunku. Pierwsi ratownicy zostali opóźnieni z powodu zniszczonych dróg i to zależy od bohaterów, aby ocalić jak najwięcej istnień ludzkich. Izuku zauważa rannego chłopca, który płacze sam. On i wielu jego kolegów z klasy podchodzi do chłopca, a Izuku mówi, że sytuacja jest zła. Chłopak krzyczy na Izuku i mówi, że stracił punkty za to, że nie pocieszył ofiary. Pracownicy Help Us Company oceniają uczniów na podstawie skuteczności ich akcji ratowniczych. Nagamasa oczyszcza teren dla pierwszych ratujących, a Yo tworzy pierwszą pomoc dla rannych. Jeśli chodzi o ratowanie życia, doświadczenie pozwala uczniom drugiego roku się wyróżniać. Chłopak wyjaśnia klasie 1-A, że musi pomóc w przygotowaniu sytuacji, aby przebiegała sprawnie, gdy nadejdą służby ratunkowe. Powiedzenie czegoś w stylu "to jest złe", nie pocieszy rannych. Izuku uświadamia sobie, że właśnie dlatego All Might zawsze się uśmiecha i mówi "Jest dobrze, bo jestem tutaj!" kiedy ratuje ludzi. Sfrustrowany sobą, Izuku uderza się w głowę i odważnie się uśmiecha, po czym zabiera chłopca w bezpieczne miejsce. Ochaco patrzy, jak Izuku wychodzi i postanawia odłożyć uczucia, aby mogła skupić się na zadaniu. Dziesięć minut po rozpoczęciu testu Yokumiru mówi, że wszyscy mają się dobrze, ale Gang Orca przygotowuje się do swojej roli w teście. Inasa przedstawia się jako bohater i ratuje cywili przed gruzem, unosząc ich za pomocą wiatru. Mężczyzna przebrany za niemowlę jest pod wrażeniem kontroli Inasa nad jego darem, ale i tak odejmuje od niego punkty, ponieważ jest trochę nieuważny. Nagamasa mówi Inasie, że nie powinien niczego ruszać przed sprawdzeniem stanu rannych. Inasa łapie dwóch małych mężczyzn i przeprasza. Seiji siedzi na trybunach i komentuje, że chociaż Inasa jest silny, brakuje mu cierpliwości i doświadczenia. Mężczyzna siedzący obok Seijiego mówi, że musi zastanowić się nad sobą, a nie nad Inasą, ponieważ przegrał pierwszą fazę. Następnie mówi Seijiemu, że był pod silnym wpływem Staina, by zreformować pozycję bohaterów. Hanta przygląda się wszystkim pozostałym uczniom działającm profesjonalnie i dostrzega lukę między doświadczeniem pierwszego a drugiego roku. Momo znajduje człowieka uwięzionego pod gruzami i Ochaco próbuje go unieść. Momo powstrzymuje ją, ponieważ istnieje nierównowaga w gruzach. Momo, Rikido i Hanta budują wsparcie dla gruzu, a następnie Ochaco ratuje tego człowieka. Mężczyzna myśli sobie, że klasie 1-A nie idzie kiepsko, ale muszą być bardziej wydajni, jeśli chcą przejść. Muszą podzielić pracę i unikać pracy w samotności, aby lepiej zarządzać swoim czasem. Klasa 1-A decyduje się na przemieszczanie w mniejszych grupach. Shoto idzie z Tsuyu i Toru do rzeki. Koji prowadzi Minę, Mashirao i Fumikage w góry. Tenya, Minoru i Mezo rozchodzą się, aby znaleźć więcej potrzebujących osób. Tenya mówi swoim kolegom z klasy, aby współpracowali z innymi szkołami, aby przyspieszyć działania ratownicze. Yuga używa lasera na pępku, aby stworzyć światło, aby inni uczniowie mogli zobaczyć ciemne przejścia. Katsuki, Eijiro i Denki znajdują w górach dwóch rannych, ale Katsuki każe im się samym ratować. Wierzą, że Katsuki wie, że są obywatelami o niskim priorytecie, ale mówią, że jego ton jest nieodpowiedni. Katsuki przeraża ich, a Eijiro przenosi ich na bezpieczną odległość. Klasa 1-A kontynuuje akcje ratunkowe, a Izuku dociera do obszaru pierwszej pomocy. Gang Orca słucha Yokimiru i dowiaduje się, że test idzie do tej pory dobrze. Bohater nr 10 wykonuje swój ruch i atakuje arenę. Wszyscy uczniowie mają teraz obowiązek kontynuowania akcji ratowniczych, jednocześnie tłumiąc Gang Orcę i jego ludzi, którzy działają jako terrorystyczni złoczyńcy. Shota komentuje, że taka sytuacja byłaby trudna dla prawdziwych Profesjonalnych bohaterów. Gang Orca pyta, czy uczniowie będą chronić, czy walczyć. Postacie *Izuku Midoriya *Mezo Shoji *Rikido Sato *Nagamasa Mora *Inasa Yoarashi *Camie Utsushimi *Minoru Mineta *Denki Kaminari *Tenya Iida *Eijiro Kirishima *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Yo Shindo *Momo Yaoyorozu *Kyoka Jiro *Koji Koda *Fumikage Tokoyami *Mashirao Ojiro *Hanta Sero *Ochaco Uraraka *Tsuyu Asui *Shota Aizawa *Ms. Joke *Mina Ashido *Shikkui Makabe *Tatami Nakagame *All Might (wspomnienie) *Yuga Aoyama *Himiko Toga (wspomnienie) *Yokumiru Mera *Seiji Shishikura *Toru Hagakure *Gang Orca *Tiger (wspomnienie) *Mt. Lady (wspomnienie) *Best Jeanist (wspomnienie) *Uwabami (wspomnienie) en:Episode 57 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki 3 sezonu